


Business Trip

by StopLookingHere



Series: Fifty Two Levihan Fanfictions in Fifty Two Weeks [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopLookingHere/pseuds/StopLookingHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13/52: Inside a vehicle.<br/>Between gritted teeth Levi reasoned with the girl, “We cannot fuck in a carriage.”</p><p>...and Hange said, "how bout we do anyway" ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Trip

**Author's Note:**

> i love the history of japan so much

It was in the middle of an expedition, by the horse of one lone messenger boy of the Military Police that representatives were suddenly called forth from the Survey Corps for a meeting regarding the status of each branch of the military government, and it was by horses that Levi and Hange were sent by an irritated Erwin to be representatives for said meeting. Within a day, the grudging couple had their bags packed and were on the three-day expedition to the capital in the back of a horse-drawn carriage.

The first day was uneventful, as the two were merely just glad to have a place to rest and sleep finally, and that was exactly what they spent the day doing. Levi awoke to Hange staring outside the window of the carriage, observing the small town outside through a crack in the heavy light-blocking curtains.

“You’re awake,” he mumbles, still sleepy. “How long have you been awake?”

“Fifteen minutes at most,” his partner replies. “How do you feel?”

Levi took this as an opportunity to stretch, throwing his arms over his head and even curling his toes. “A little sore, but not bad.”

“That’s good,” Hange turns away from the window to look at him. They’re not in their uniforms, but rather the plainclothes they always end up in. He has her leather jacket wrapped around him for warmth, and she wears a soft green tank that shows off the small chest she has and loose pants that rest dangerously low on her hips, with her hair down and the silver spectacles he so desperately loves on the bridge of her nose. 

“I don’t have any tea for you,” she interrupts his train of thoughts with. When they’re at headquarters, she almost always makes a pot of black tea for him at some point in the morning.

“That’s a shame,” he remarks, shrugging off her jacket which is a little too warm for his tastes now. “Have you at least remembered water?”

“Of course,” she smirks, leaving the window to rummage through the third suitcase of provisions. “How else would we kill morning breath?”

“That’s never stopped you before,” he mumbles, taking the canteen and toothpaste from her.

She raises an eyebrow at him. “For such a clean freak, you’re quite relaxed about that.”

Haggling the tooth brush in his mouth, he chokes out a noise of protest. Opening the door of the carriage, he spits out the paste and rinses his mouth. “Yes, but because it is you,” he answers and hands her the paste and water. She repeats his motions, wiping her mouth on the back of her arm as she puts the canteen back.

“Tell me, what does stop you?” She asks him after a moment of silence, her eyes harboring the usual level of curiosity she contains, tinged with something more.

Levi runs his tongue over his lips, crossing the carriage in one fluid motion to sit next to her on the plush seat. “Not much, Shitty-Glasses.”

She blushes. “I’m not even wearing those gla-“

Before she can finish her sentence, he’s closed the gap between the two of them, their lips meeting. Maybe she was already in the same mood as him, for she wraps her arms around his neck and only pulls him closer onto her, her fingers brushing the shaved portion of his head. Their lips move together in complementing synchrony, electricity that has never quite faded from their teenage days still alive to this day. He explores the inside of her mouth with his tongue, earning a moan from the brunette girl.

She parts first, panting and letting her head rest on his shoulder, her hand a little lower than expected. Levi felt her hot breath tickle his neck, sending shivers down to his hips. Between gritted teeth he reasoned with the girl, “We cannot fuck in a carriage.”

She tugged at the front of his sleep pants, her hand wrapping around a rather sensitive part of his body. “It is currently five in the morning, our driver will not be awake until eight, and I get the feeling that you are only saying that because you’d rather retain some form of dignity as your pride is too strong.”

He glares at her, but finds it hard to be angry as she kind of has the control here. Instead, he moves her hand away from him and reaches down the front of her pants, cupping her heat in the palm of his hand, surprised to find no barrier between the pants and her center. “You planned this,” he accuses.

Hange responds by pressing her lips to his again, grinding her hips against his hand. He lets this continue a couple moments until his hand is sticky with her wetness, before breaking away and saying something about a better idea.

She’s really surprised that he’s even on board for having sex in a carriage; after all, their relationship was one of those where very few knew about it. Any risk of people finding out was something he avoided, so maybe it was under these special circumstances that he finally cracked, or maybe it was simply because this past expedition had been so long already and they’d had a particularly long dry spell.

Levi wasted no time in pulling off her pants, raising his eyebrows. “You used my razor,” he remarks.

“Do you like that?” She asks, spreading her legs for him.

He doesn’t answer but rather begins to kiss her inner thighs, starting at the knee and moving towards her center. He kisses her outer lips and everywhere else, avoiding the key parts that would make her shudder and groan. “I love it,” he decides before licking long from the base of her cunt to the top, lingering around her clit and placing a long, sucking kiss there.

Hange moans, gripping the edge of the seat as he makes his way through the folds of the spot that has ached her ever since she realized they would get some time alone finally. His tongue on her clit sends electricity throughout her body, making her groan. When he enters one calloused finger, then two and three into her, she muffles her cry against the carriage interior.

“Stay quiet, don’t wake up the whole town,” he tells her in a low voice, muffled by his ministrations. Levi suddenly moves his finger inside her as if he’s beckoning something forward. “How does this feel?”

“Fucking amazing,” she pants. “If you keep doing that I will come so easily you don’t even know…”

He only increases the motion, and before she knows it, her entire body is rocking with the intensity of her orgasm. She lays against the carriage seat for a moment after that, letting herself relax. With hazy eyes, she grins and mouths a “thank you” to him.

“Don’t think you’re getting off the hook,” he whispers to her, his voice husky. Catching up to his mood immediately, Hange smirks.

“Oh, I’m never off the hook with you,” she replies as she tugs at the front of his pants, removing them and his boxers easily to expose his length, something not quite proportional to his height. He gasps when she grips it with one hand, re-situating herself in a more convenient position.

A little known fact about Hange was that she had not originally been the best at giving blowjobs. In fact, the first time they’d had each other, she had no idea what to do and had to be guided step by step, which was a little painstakingly slow but completely adorable to Levi. However after much practice, Hange had grown to be an expert.

She started on him in the same way he did her, by kissing his hips and thighs first and slowly working his shaft with her hand. Eventually she moves her way to the head of his cock, licking around it but not on it. With her hand she catches a drop of precum that drips from him, licking it off and earning a low moan from her partner. When she finally closes the gap between him and her mouth, Levi gasps and leans over so his hands can rest against the side of the carriage.

Hange works him for a little while, one hand pumping him as she sucks and the other gently fondling his balls. She does this until he pushes her head away, earning an excited yip from her.

“They’re in my suitcase,” she tells him. “In the front pocket with my toothbrush.” He frantically rummages through that pocket, leaking a mix of her spit and clear fluid the entire time. It’s a relief to extract the piece of rubber from its foil packet and slide it over his member, and when he turns back to face Hange she’s already in position for him.

“You’re so hot,” he says as he enters her, evoking a moan from both of them. They go slow at first, letting Hange get used to his size, eventually increasing speed. At one point they switch positions so that he is sitting and she’s riding him, her small breasts bouncing in harmony with the rest of her body. His hands hold her waist, and they’re not like that for long before he’s telling her he’s ready to cum, and she’s already a step ahead and clamping down on him hard.

The two sit like that for a moment later, riding out their orgasms. Hange lets herself lay against his chest, inhaling the smell of lavender soap and sex sweat.

“I’m so glad to be alive,” she tells him while they lay like this. He responds by capturing her lips with his, nothing sexy but everything sweet this time. When they clean up, he gives her one of his rare smiles.

“I’m glad to be alive too, Four-Eyes.”

 


End file.
